


He Dances for the Trees

by Meatball42



Category: Cats (2019), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Art, Cat nipples, Gen, So this is The Lorax as he would be if he were a character in Cats (2019). I think that The Lorax, Tasteful Nude, cats in Cats (2019) are all very good dancers, skills in order to be an activist against deforestation in that universe., so I think that The Lorax would use his dancing, would still be very dedicated to environmental protection even if he were a cat in Cats (2019). The
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Step 1: Tree StrippingStep 2: ???Step 3: Turning Around Climate Change
Relationships: The Lorax & The Trees
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	He Dances for the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).




End file.
